


Long Awaited meeting

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future AU, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: After 18 years Stephanie finally gets to meet the daughter she gave up for adoption when she was only 15 years old
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Long Awaited meeting

Four year old Juliet Drake held her fathers hand as they walked up the sidewalk toward the park. 

She looked toward her father-Tim Drake. He was smaller then a lot of the other grown up men she knew. Including her Uncle Dick and Uncle Jason. Grandpa Bruce and Great Grandfather Alfred we’re taller then him too. But Uncle Damian was shorter then him.

A few steps ahead of them her mommy Stephanie Drake was walking carrying her baby brother Swayze. 

Both of them had blonde hair like mommy but Swayze’s hair was darker blonde then hers

“Daddy why are we here?” Juliet asked

Tim looked down at his daughter and smiled “Mommy is meeting someone special today.”

The little girl nodded “Is that why she bought me and Swayze new outfits and did our hair?” She touched the long side braid.

Tim nodded as they approached a pavilion instead of going to the playground”

Stephanie let out a sigh “Babe I’m so nervous.”

Tim nodded, he released his daughters hand and placed both hands on his wife’s shoulder. He kissed her forehead “Shh relax and remember she reached out to YOU she wants to meet YOU!”

Stephanie nodded “But what if her parents find out?” 

Tim shrugged “She’s 18 so....she can basically do as she pleases right? Plus we have the proof that she reached out to you and arranged this meet up.”

Stephanie nodded, in her arms Swayze began to squirm

“Dow-dow” he babbled

Stephanie groaned “I knew I should have left them with your family. This is too much”

Tim shook his head taking his son “Hey if you want I can take them on the playground, then if things are going good you can call us over?” He offered 

Stephanie sighed, her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket “It’s her, she’s asking where I am...”

Tim nodded “Want me to stay or distract the kids?” 

Stephanie looked, the four year old was currently jumping off the picnic tables, her new tutu bouncing as she did, her son was squirming in her husbands arms on the verge of a meltdown.

“ Go, I’ll walk out there and introduce you if it goes well.” she spoke

Tim nodded placing a kiss to his wife lips before grabbing his daughters hand with his free one and walking to the playground. 

Tim was pushing his kids in the swings, Juliet on a regular kids swing and Swayze in the baby swing. From a distance he could see Stephanie, now speaking with a girl who was taller than her who's hair looked to be brown. He was far enough away that he couldn't make out distinct features to tell if they looked alike. And he didn't want to stare long enough to catch attention.

“Nathan!” Juliet exclaimed sliding her feet to a stop the swing and pulling Tim out of his trance.

Tim turned to see none other then his 15 year old Nephew 

Juliet ran across the playground to the sidewalk, jumping into her older cousins arms. The two had a really sweet and unique bond

Tim scooped his son up out of the swing and approached him

“Hey Uncle Tim.” the boy waved flipping his sweaty jet black locks out of his face to reveal his blue eyes 

Tim nodded ”Didn't expect to see you here .”

Nathan smiled ”The lake is nice to run around to clear my head.” he shrugged ”I didn't know you and Aunt Steph took the kids here.”

Tim shook his head ”Its not our usual park but...” he paused, not entirely sure if his nephew knew Stephanie had a child when she was the same age as him ”Do you know what happened to Stephanie when she was your age?”

He watched as Nathan licked his lips and looked up in thought a character trait he had inherited from his mother “She had a baby when she was 15.” 

Tim nodded ”Yeah, well the baby....is now 18. When that happened Stephs records became accessible. She reached out to your aunt and well” he pointed toward the pavilion 

Nathan looked on in awe ”Thats....wow. Have you met her? Has she met the babies?” the teenager glanced at his little cousin on his hip, her head rested on his shoulder 

Tim shook his head ”No, I'm giving them space and she is going to introduce us if the situation is right.”

Nathan nodded ”Gotacha, well I'll get going to avoid it being even more awkward. Don’t need to introduce your nephew who is the son of Dick And Barbara Grayson” he kissed Juliet on her head and bid a goodbye before jogging away 

Just as they were making their way back to the playground Stephanie was approaching, the girl walking beside her 

“Who is that with Mommy?” Juliet asked

“Mama! Mama!” Swayze clapped 

Tim didn’t respond 

“Hey” Stephanie smiled taking Swayze from his arms “Miranda this is my husband Tim and our kids Juliet shes 4. and Swayze he will be 1 next month. Guys this is Miranda.”

Tim nodded “Hi.” The girl didn’t have too many of Stephanie features, she was tall and lean with thin brunette hair. Unlike Stephanie who was shorter in stature, curvy and had thick blonde hair.

But then she smiled and her eyes lit up and Tim saw the resemblance. He was taken back.

“Hi” Miranda nodded she looked down at Juliet then up at Swayze “I’ve never had siblings, he has my eyes.” she paused “Well I guess technically they’re your eyes” she gave an awkward laugh.

Stephanie nodded “Want to hold him?”

Miranda shook her head “Oh no I’m not- he doesn’t know me. He’d probably cry”

“You can push me on the swing!” Juliet- who was always friendly to everyone piped up

Miranda smiled “Can I?” She looked at Tim and Stephanie almost asking permission

Tim shrugged “Of course!” 

Stephanie nodded “Yeah, Juliet loves people”

The two watched as she walked off, Juliet grabbing the older girls hand. 

“So how is it going?” Tim asked

Stephanie nodded “Really good, she said the couple who adopted her were great to her and she had a really amazing childhood. The ladies who adopted her names are Amy and Erin. She refers to them as Mom A and Mom E, I thought that was cute.”

Tim nodded “That is cute “

Stephanie smiled “I’m gonna go talk to her, come” she held out a free hand. 

Together they walked to the swing set  
“She’s really cute” Miranda pointed

Juliet was swinging happily on the swing, smiling widely 

Stephanie smiled “Thanks.”

Miranda’s eyes wondered to Tim, who was currently a few feet away tossing Swayze into the air and catching him. The 11 month old boy letting out a hearty laugh.

“The file didn’t have any information on my father. Is he?” Miranda questioned to which Stephanie quickly shook her head

“No, I didn’t even know him when I got pregnant with you.” she explained

Miranda nodded

“Tim was there the day you were born....actually he held you.” Stephanie said sheepishly

Miranda looked on taken back, wanting more explanation 

Stephanie took a breath “I met Tim almost immediately after I found out I was pregnant with you. He became my biggest supporter and best friend. When you were born....I never held you. I had specific orders for them to take you out of the room immediately after you were born. I thought if I as much as glanced at you I wouldn’t be able to go through with the adoption and give you the life you deserved.”

Miranda looked on, continuing to push Juliet on the swing 

Stephanie continued “The case worker came in and told me your moms’ flight was delayed. I was pent up with guilt that you were in the hospital nursery alone. So Tim went, and held you”

Miranda smiled “Juliet do you mind if I go talk to your dad?”

Juliet smiled “Yeah, my mommy can push me.”

Miranda stepped forward “Hi” she spoke

Tim nodded “Hi, Umm thank you for reaching out to Stephanie she- she’s been hoping for this day for 18 years”

Miranda surprised Tim in a hug “Thank you for being the first one who was there for me”

They pulled back when Swayze let out a coo. 

Both of them laughed lightly

“I hope this isn’t weird, but he looks a lot like my baby pictures. Of course there are little differences but- yeah.” She smiled 

Tim grinned “Well I mean, he is your—well technically you are—-yeah.”

Miranda nodded signaling she knew what he meant “But Juliet-she looks just like you but with blonde hair.” She smiled

Tim grinned “Thank you- I’ve never gotten that before .”

Miranda smiled “Well you do. And I’m not going to lie, I was kind of hoping I’d get some answers on my dad. But gaining a 3rd mom is pretty awesome. Plus, knowing you were part of my beginning is pretty close to getting to meet a dad figure.”

There was a beat of silence before Miranda spoke again “I couldn’t help but notice, but as Stephanie and I were approaching you were talking to a guy. Average height, athletic build....freckles on his face, insanely attractive”

Tim chuckled “Thats my nephew and he’s only 15”

Miranda smiled shrugging “Age is just a number—-three years is nothing .” She flashed a smile to show she was half joking 

“And my sister in law would kill you if she heard you say that. Plus he has a girlfriend that he’s very committed to” Tim added 

“Relax” Miranda laughed “I’m teasing I have a boyfriend.” She took a breath “If you get to know me enough you’ll find that’s kinda my humor”

Tim smiled “Funny, it’s Stephs go to style as well.” 

Miranda looked at the time “I better go, my flight leaves in 3 hours and I still have to check out of the hotel.”

Tim nodded “I’ll take the kids so you and my wife can say your goodbyes.”

“Thank you Tim, it was nice to meet and amazing person like you, and thank you for giving my mom the life she deserved.”


End file.
